This invention relates to an image recording apparatus wherein a latent image on a pressure-sensitive recording medium is developed onto a developing sheet to record an image corresponding to the latent image, onto the developing sheet.
Conventionally, a technique has already been known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-88740 or the like, in which a pressure-sensitive recording medium is subjected to predetermined exposure processing, and the pressure-sensitive recording medium and a developing sheet superposed upon each other are pressurized to develop a latent image on the pressure-sensitive recording medium, onto the develpoing sheet. In general, an apparatus realizing the above technique, that is, an image recording apparatus, often employs a pressure-sensitive continuous web wound into a roll as the pressure-sensitive recording medium, and a cut sheet as the developing sheet. In this case, it is important for avoidance of an increase in overall height dimension of the apparatus and for achievement of reduction in size of the apparatus, in what manner the developing sheet is arranged within the apparatus and in what manner the developing sheet is fed to a nip between a pair of pressurizing and developing rollers.